MenageaTrois  Torchwood Style:  Story 1
by Stormreaver01
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Torchwood characters, they are the property of RT Davies/BBC Wales – Rated T, Romance/Humour.  First one-off story in a new series titled 'Menage-a-Trois' Torchwood Style, basically, I have some fun turning the characters and the!


**Ménage-a-trois - Torchwood Style: Story 1.**

**Chapter 1 Rhys' POV**

Rhys lay next to Gwen watching her as she slept, pondering sadly that he has loved Gwen with all his heart since high school … yet realising that her heart was now divided between him and her _bloody _boss, Jack Harkness. _How can I compete against such a handsome bastard? And such a flirting machine? Isn't he supposed to be with that suited colleague of Gwen's? What's his name … Ianto Jones? Then why is she mooning over Jack? Why isn't she happy with me?_

He groaned and looked at the clock, its red-on-black display filling the room with a soft rosy hue, the numbers 04:30 a.m. shining out at him. He had been awoken by Gwen at 03:15 a.m. tossing and turning and when he had taken her in his arms and softly called her name, she had answered "_Jack" _and snuggled into his arms with a contented smile on her face. But it was the _way_ she had said_ his_ name that had pierced Rhys to the core … with passion … with longing … with contentment.

_Dammit! I'm going to have it out with Jack once and for all! Gwen's MY girl, MY fiancée! Why the bloody hell did he come back? I'm not going to let him take her away from me … she's mine!_

Rhys carefully got out of bed and going over to the dressing table, rummaged through Gwen's handbag looking for her mobile. When he found it, he switched it on, selected _Contacts _and found Jack's number. His own mobile in his hand, Rhys carefully copied the number. _I'm going to meet with that bastard and have it out with him. And it'll have to be when Gwen is not around. I have to do this._

With a soft sigh, he put Gwen's mobile back in her bag, returned his to his pants pocket and crept carefully back into bed. Gently moving his arms to embrace his fiancé, Rhys settled down and lay there, just staring with longing at the love of his life. _What can I do to win her back? What can I do to make her look at me with loving eyes like she used to? _Rhys' sad reverie led him slowly back to sleep where at least some measure of peace soothed his features, before the harsh realities of morning would claim him again.

**Chapter 2 Ianto's POV**

Ianto lay in his bed, wide awake, staring up at the ceiling. The guilt he felt about rejecting Jack's offer to spend the night with him at the Hub was soon washed away by his own tortured feelings for Gwen. He pondered on the fact that when Jack had been away for those six months in _the year that never was_, he and Gwen had drawn closer together and something had happened to him. He had fallen in love with Gwen. But it only caused him anguish and pain because he _knew _that she would never return his feelings.

And when Jack came back, it had become so much worse. After the team's initial anger at Jack running off to be with his Doctor had dissipated, life had returned to normal … almost. Gwen had always been moony around Jack but since his return, it had gotten more obvious. She had become engaged to Rhys while Jack had been away, giving up on her fantasy of Jack sweeping her off her feet and riding away with her into the sunset … or so it had seemed.

But since his return, Gwen's obsession with Jack had intensified … and it cut deep into Ianto's heart. _And the worst thing about this whole sordid mess is that Jack has returned with a newfound obsession for __**me**__! If this had happened __**before **__he left, everything would have been fine. I was in love with him then. But now … I bloody well love Gwen! My only consolation is that he obviously won't give in to Gwen's unsubtle hints and blatant flirting because he's only got eyes for me! Typical bloody Torchwood!_

Ianto looked wearily at his alarm clock and groaned … 05:45 a.m. Groaning loudly, he pulled the covers off his body and dragged himself up and into the shower. Before dressing, he checked his mobile which he had turned off because of Jack. Twelve missed calls from him. Ianto's heart leapt when he saw a message from Gwen, sent at 10.40 p.m. _Damn! I missed it because of bloody Jack! _

Excitement causing his heart to race, Ianto opened her message … then threw his phone down on the floor, her text causing him to flush red with anger – '_Jack wi u? Pls let me kno, I nd to spk 2 him, I nd to c him!'_

**Chapter 3 Jack's POV**

Lying there on his narrow bunk, staring up at the ceiling … yet another night without sleep … without Ianto Jones. _Why won't he give me a chance? Why won't he let me explain about my time away? What has happened to him? I hoped he would move on during the __**'year that never was' **__because I never thought I'd see him again. But I'm back! And he's bloody well moved on! I wonder if he's seeing someone? I'll ask Tosh. She's his best friend. I must have a rival. But not for long, Jones, Ianto Jones. I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I intend to win you back._

He went over in his mind the last week since he had returned to Torchwood. Things had been _really _awkward at first, his team angry and resentful at him going away. They had _barely _accepted his apology and the one whom he had _longed _to see again the most … had gone out of his way to avoid him after initially asking him if he would go back to the Doctor.

Jack pondered his own response … _"I came back for you … all of you"._ He had been honest … yet not as honest as he could have been. He had indeed come back for Team Torchwood, the Rift and all it spewed out in Cardiff, saving the Earth … but his heart had come back for one man. Ianto Jones.

And then John _bloody _Hart had come back. One of his bloody ex-boyfriends thrown in Ianto's face. _No wonder Ianto was less than enthusiastic about me after hearing all that John had said about our relationship. It must have cut him up, especially straight after I get back from being with the Doctor. But at least … at least my time with the Doctor wasn't entirely wasted. I found out Rose is alive in an alternate reality, discovered how I was made immortal and that there was nothing the Doctor could do about it, and worked through my feelings about him. If the Master hadn't tortured and killed me over and over again, I guess I'd never have realised how much I loved Ianto Jones. I can't move on … I can't get past this … I have to try._

Showering and dressing quickly, he was just pulling his braces up when he heard the familiar cacophony of the Hub door open. Glancing at the clock and combing fingers through his hair into some semblance of order, Jack grinned. 06:30 a.m. Ianto Jones.

He would just play it cool for now, sound Tosh out when she arrived and then make whatever plans were necessary. A small rush of excitement ran through his body and Jack allowed a grin to ease the tension in his face. _This is going to be a hunt, Ianto Jones. I'm the hunter and you're my prey. And it will continue until you're mine. And nobody's a better hunter than me, Ianto Jones, so you'd better be a damn fast runner!_

Jack kept his demeanour professional, but friendly, when at last Ianto came up the stairs and into his office carrying his first coffee for the morning. Inhaling its delicious aroma and taking it from Ianto's hand as he went to put it on his desk, Jack let his finger softly trail over the Welshman's hand. Jack felt the electricity jolt up his arm at the touch and judging by the brief look of shock on Ianto's face, he knew he had also felt it.

Ianto's face flushed red, but he refused to meet Jack's bemused gaze and shuffled quickly out of the office mumbling, "I … I'll just be down in the Archives finishing off that report you asked for yesterday. Sir." Jack grinned broadly at Ianto's back, a mischievous glint in his eye.

**Chapter 4 Gwen's POV**

The cog door rolled open with its usual fanfare at 07:30 a.m. heralding the arrival of Gwen Cooper. She sauntered into the Hub wearing a new outfit; low-necked black top with glittering trim, red mini-skirt and knee-high black boots exposing the creamy skin of her thighs to advantage. Rhys had left early around 06:30 a.m. so Gwen had taken her time putting on the special outfit that she had bought and hidden from Rhys. This was sure to grab her Captain's attention! And Gwen meant to take _full _advantage of how sexy she knew she looked.

_Probably give Owen a hard-on as well when he sees me … maybe even Ianto. But I'm __**definitely **__going to catch Jack's eye! And hopefully more than that. Captain Jack Harkness - just you wait til you get a load of me. It's about time you took me down into that bunker of yours, so move over Ianto Jones, here comes Gwen Cooper!_

Smiling softly to herself, Gwen dropped her coat and bag at her station, flicked on her monitor to check her emails and waited until she knew Ianto would be doing a coffee round. She really needed a caffeine fix as she hadn't had time to get one at home. It had taken so much time for her to prepare herself just right … to snare Jack Harkness.

She was smiling away to herself dreaming of how Jack would first _swoon_ at the sight of her, then how he would grab her with _lust-filled _eyes and take her down into his bunker – and _ravish _her! The soft sound of footsteps entering the Hub alerted her and she saw Ianto come up from the Archives. _Oh good, a bloody decent cup of coffee coming up. Ianto. That reminds me, I've got a bone to pick with him. He never answered my bloody text last night. Humph! He was probably too busy bloody shagging __**MY **__Jack! Well … not for long, Mr Jones, not for long at all!_

Gwen quickly stood up and turning to Ianto with a glare, launched immediately into a reprimand about how he had not answered her text the previous night, citing all the _plausible _reasons why he should have responded. The fact that none of them were true was beside the point … it was the principle. Gwen was so preoccupied that she failed to see the effect her sexy outfit was having on the young Archivist; eyes nearly popping out of his head he blanched, then as his eyes skimmed down her figure, a scarlet flush rushed up his neck and over his cheeks. Assuming Ianto was feeling suitably chastised, she turned back to her desk and sat down with a nonchalant, "An _extra special _coffee would make up for last night, Ianto. Thanks pet." Choking back a throaty groan, Ianto moved immediately into the kitchen, without saying a word and with shaking hands, prepared Gwen's _special _coffee.

**Chapter 5 Owen and Toshiko … intervene**

After Ianto had given Gwen her special coffee and tried desperately not to let his gaze linger too long on her generous cleavage, he fled down into the Archives again, breathing very heavily.

At 08:30 a.m. the cog door trumpeted the arrival of Owen and Toshiko, walking in together, hand in hand. They had become a couple while Jack was away and although they had kept their respective flats, they never spent their nights alone anymore, commuting between their homes.

Gwen was standing by the kitchen door, having dropped off her mug on the bench. Ianto had outdone himself and made the most _wickedly _delicious coffee she had ever had. Walking back to her station to finish her report for Jack, she called out "Hi there, you lovebirds" and waved cheerily at her co-workers, oblivious to the shocked expressions on their faces.

Owen recovered first, noticing Tosh's hand go stiff in his grasp. He loved Tosh dearly but he _was _a man and Gwen looked … well … _hot! _A cold voice sounded softly at his side, "Alright then, _Owen_, you can put your eyes back in their sockets!"

Owen did as he was told, murmuring a soft "Sorry love, automatic reaction." They both walked together down to the autopsy bay, Tosh glaring at Gwen's back and Owen trying to keep his eyes _anywhere else, _other than his sexy co-worker.

When they reached the bottom, Tosh turned to Owen with a severe look on her face and said, "This is crazy, Owen. Everything's gotten all mixed up now that Jack's back. We've got to do something."

Owen knew exactly what she meant. They'd discussed it several times at his place. And it was all because of Jack _bloody _Harkness; first when he abandoned them without warning, and then when he returned without warning. It was if Torchwood had suddenly entered the Twilight Zone and someone had jumbled co-workers around and set them all back down in the wrong place.

"Yeah" he agreed, "it is bloody crazy. But what can we do, love?" They both stared at each other for awhile with perplexed expressions on their faces, wondering how they could possibly deal effectively with this crazy ménage-a-trois and set everything back the way it _should _be.

Toshiko looked at Owen and a large grin crept slowly over her face. "I've got a plan!", she exclaimed triumphantly. Pulling him closer to her so she could whisper in his ear, she began to explain exactly what she had in mind.

**Chapter 6 Toshiko - Step 1**

Slipping a couple of files into her hand, Toshiko set off down to the Archives, trusting Owen to carry out his part of the plan. She found Ianto at his small work desk staring intently at his monitor while his fingers flew over the keyboard. She coughed and he turned around with a start.

"Ianto", Tosh said brightly, "I've finished with these files so if you could put them away for me when you have time, I'd be grateful."

"Sure, Tosh", he replied, "Give them to me." He stood up and reached for them glancing quickly at their titles, already knowing where they would go. As she watched Ianto place them quickly into the shelves, she let out a loud sigh and placed a careful pout on her features.

Alarmed, Ianto turned round to see his friend with a dejected look on her face. "What's wrong, Tosh?" he asked, concern in his voice.

She looked up at him with large, sad eyes sighing, "Oh, Ianto. It's _Owen_."

Ianto frowned and indicating the chair opposite his desk he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" He was worried that something had gone drastically wrong for Tosh and Owen and he couldn't bear that. Things were bad enough for him … but Tosh as well?

"I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems, Ianto. I'm keeping you from your work", she answered, settling herself down on the chair.

"It's no bother, Tosh. I'm your best friend and that's what I'm here for. To be your friend and listen when you need me to", he answered sincerely, "and don't be worrying about my work. I put in a lot of extra hours as you know. It doesn't hurt to take a break now and then."

"I feel a bit silly. It's me, Ianto. It's my problem." Toshiko paused for dramatic effect … then continued. "We're fine, Owen and me, _really _we are. It's just that when we came in this morning, Owen took one look at _Gwen _and his eyes nearly fell out of his head! Honestly, Ianto! That outfit she's wearing today? I mean … if she's after _Jack_, then why does her scheming have to involve everyone else?"

Ianto stiffened in his seat. _Fuck! Of course! That's why she's dressed like that …to catch Jack! And she'll bloody well succeed too. Despite his obsession with me, he's still man enough to react to her. Bloody hell! _He turned his attention back to Tosh and replied in a soothing tone,"I … I think I see what you mean, Tosh. But Owen's with you now. He _wouldn't _do anything … he loves you! I don't honestly think youhave anything to worry about."

"I know, Ianto, but she's _such _a distraction for Owen … I just wish she'd hurry up and go up to Jack's office already!" Tosh countered, pretending not to notice the look of distress on his face.

"W-well, I …", stuttered Ianto, "I _honestly _don't think you have anything to worry about, Tosh. That reminds me … I've got to go up and see Jack myself … about a report I'm working on for him. I'll walk back with you. Maybe later I could have a word with Owen for you?"

"Oh no, Ianto, there's no need", Tosh countered, "I _know_ he loves me. I guess I'm just a wee bit jealous of his attention on her today. And between you and me, Ianto, I don't think that's a suitable outfit for work. _Definitely _not professional!"

"Yeah, Tosh, you're probably right … shall we go then?" Ianto asked as he rose from his seat, offering his arm. Toshiko stood, moved to his side smiling sweetly at him, and then looped her arm around his. She then chatted happily about the new program she was currently working on as they headed back upstairs.

**Chapter 7 Owen – Step 2**

As soon as Owen saw Toshiko disappear downstairs, he drew a deep breath, then headed up out of the autopsy bay and made his way to Gwen's station. _Need to focus on my part of the plan. Can't let Gwen's outfit distract me. Wish I had suggested that we swap now. Humph – yeah right! Like Ianto is gonna believe that I'd come to him for relationship problems. Oh well, here goes!_

Owen stood behind the young Welshwoman and clearing his throat, asked "Gwen. Can I have a word with you? It's about Tosh." He watched carefully as she turned sharply to stare at him, eyes wide with shock … and curiosity. _Hook, line and sinker. Tosh was right … that worked like a charm._

"Of course, Owen, I'm here for you. What seems to be the problem?" Gwen replied, scarcely able to contain her excitement at the prospect of hearing some juicy gossip, her plans to seduce Jack temporarily pushed to the back of her mind.

Glancing furtively towards the entrance to the Archives and then up at Jack's office, he whispered to her, "Well … it's kinda personal and I don't want to … you know … to be overheard."

Gwen could hardly contain her glee as she whispered back, "Oh, of course, Owen. We could pop up to the Tourist office? Hang on, I've got a better idea. Why don't we go out for a quick coffee? I can pop up and ask Jack, I'm sure he won't mind!"

"Great idea, Gwen, coffee it is then! But I'll pop up and ask Jack. I have to tell him about a report I'm working on anyway, so you grab your bag and coat and I'll meet you at the lift", Owen countered and immediately moved away.

Gwen was about to argue because she had wanted Jack to see her in her sexy outfit. He hadn't been out of his office yet and she'd been so busy on _her _report that she hadn't had time to go up to him. She opened her mouth to stop him, then shut it again. _No! If he sees me dressed like this and then hears that I'm popping out for coffee with Owen, he might think I'm interested in him. Best to let Owen do it and I can surprise Jack when I come back … make it obvious that my efforts are for him!_

Smiling to herself, she put her coat on, grabbed her handbag and sauntered over to the lift to wait for Owen. He was only a couple of minutes in with Jack and then he was down the stairs and moving towards Gwen, a smirk on his face.

They both stepped on the lift discussing which coffee shop they would go to and were just reaching the top, when Ianto and Tosh climbed into the main work area. Ianto had a frantic look on his face and seeing Gwen was nowhere in sight, he panicked. Glancing up at Jack's office he noticed the door was open and let out a relieved sigh.

Tosh watched her friend's face and casually remarked, "Well, thanks Ianto for being an ear for me. No doubt Gwen's in the bathroom fixing her face up for her _triumphant_ entry into Jack's office. You'd best get up there if you want a word with Jack, while you have the chance!"

Ianto nodded and moved quickly away, not noticing what Toshiko had seen … Gwen's coat and handbag were missing. She smiled to herself.

**Chapter 8 Jack … and Ianto**

Jack sat back in his chair, bemused at the fact that Owen had wanted to take Gwen for coffee so he could ask her opinion on a special gift for Tosh. The Rift was quiet, the team had been working pretty steadily to clear their backlogged reports, so he could afford to give them some time off … all in a good cause.

He glanced at his clock – 09.45 a.m. Jack pouted. _I could really do with a cup of Ianto's coffee. Come to think of it, I could really do with a large serving of Ianto to go with it. When is he coming out of the Archives? He spends too much time down there._

He didn't hear footsteps approaching until they were coming through his door. Jack looked up and smiled broadly. "Aha", he cried, "Just the person I wanted to see! How do you _do _that Ianto? How do you read my mind?"

Ianto pulled up in front of his desk abruptly, a bewildered look on his face. He replied, "I … I don't know what you mean, Sir, I just wanted to have a word with you about my report."

"Oh, of course", Jack replied, "shall we discuss it over some of your delicious coffee?"

Ianto tensed. _Bloody hell! No time for that! Gwen might come in before then. _He closed his eyes briefly, shocked at what he was about to do. He'd done it before for Lisa … and now he was going to do it again for Gwen.

"Actually, Jack", he said in the low, sexy tone he knew Jack loved, "I was hoping to … well … spend a bit of time with you … _alone_." Then he leaned forward on the desk, looking Jack straight in the eye, his meaning obvious in his body language.

Jack's mouth opened in shock as he interpreted his invitation correctly. His mouth ran dry and his mind began to race. _Oh shit! Is he … is he offering himself to me? Yes … yes he is!_

Jack jumped out of his seat hastily and said in a breathless voice, "I'll just shut the door, Ianto. No, its okay, I'll get it." Before closing it he glanced quickly around to see where Tosh was. He breathed in relief when he saw her immersed in one of her programs. _And _Owen and Gwen were out of the way for awhile.

Pulling Ianto towards the manhole, he pointed to his bunk. Ianto nodded with a small smile. The two men descended, Jack leading Ianto. The young Welshman immediately started to strip his clothes off, but Jack stopped him. Taking his hands gently in his, Jack leaned forward and placed the softest of kisses on Ianto's lips … and purred when he felt it returned.

Gently pulling Ianto closer, Jack deepened the kiss, pouring all his love into the young Welshman. Ianto gasped against his lips as Jack's kiss overwhelmed him with his intensity – his passion – his love … and a barrier inside Ianto's heart cracked open.

Gazing into his grey-blue eyes, shining with something new, Jack slowly stripped Ianto of his clothing … not lustfully … with care, folding each article and placing it on the chair. Then he slowly removed his own clothing and taking Ianto in his arms, gently brought their bodies down on the bunk.

This wasn't a shag. This wasn't Jack bending him over for a quick release. This was Jack … _his _Jack … making love to him. And in those first few moments, Ianto let himself be submerged in the newfound depths of Jack's love. And all the love that Ianto had ever felt for Jack came rising to the surface, casting aside all the other barriers he had placed around his heart.

Their lovemaking was sweet … exquisite … gentle. When they had finished and their panting had ceased and sweat cooled; Jack and Ianto stared deeply into each other's eyes and saw love reflected back. They had found their way home. And Jack began to tell Ianto about his time away … being tortured … repeatedly killed … how the thought of Ianto kept him sane through the horror … and how he discovered he _loved _the young Welshman. And Ianto fell back in love with his Immortal Captain.

Tosh was sitting at her station, smirking to herself. It didn't take her genius IQ to guess why Ianto hadn't come out of Jack's office for well over an hour. She had been sending texts to Owen every 15 minutes, telling him not to come back yet. Ten minutes later, Jack's door opened and Ianto came walking out, flushed, suit rumpled … and a small smile on his face.

Pretending to be engrossed in the graph on her monitor, Tosh carefully sent a text to Owen – 'All clear, mission accomplished', then she relaxed. "Fancy a coffee, Tosh?" Ianto asked, an almost dreamy look still floating in his eyes. Tosh offered him a genuine smile and nodded.

**Chapter 9 Rhys … to the rescue!**

Owen breathed a silent sigh of relief at Tosh's last text. _About bloody time! I've let Gwen talk me into buying Tosh a more expensive present than I had in mind … damn! Not that Tosh isn't _worth _the expense, but …_

Gwen leaned over and tapped impatiently on Owen's arm saying loudly, "Oi you! Earth to Owen, come in Owen! Busy dreaming how _grateful _Tosh is going to be when she sees your gift? Well … I guess you two are going to be _late _into work tomorrow after your night of loving!"

Owen stared at Gwen in horror and spluttered, "I can't believe you just said that … in a public place!" Gwen just laughed at her co-worker. _Sometimes you're a twat, Owen. Sometimes you're a _silly _twat!_

Taking his arm, Gwen said reassuringly, "C'mon, we'd best get back before Jack comes flying out in the SUV to look for us! We've wondered away a wee bit … it's going to take us at least 15 minutes to get back!"

"Yeah, ok. Hey … I just need to nip in here for a … you know … see a man about a dog?" Owen replied as he noticed the public toilet coming up. Gwen rolled her eyes and nodded at him.

She wandered over to the wooden bench further ahead, surrounded by tall trees that backed up near the entrance to a service alleyway for the restaurants and cafes. Just as she went to sit down, a rough arm gripped her suddenly and pulled her into the trees, a voice growling at her, "Shut your mouth and you won't get hurt, lady!"

_Shit! What the fuck? I haven't got my bloody gun with me … I didn't want to ruin the look of my outfit with a gun poking out! Damn! What's going to happen to me? _Gwen could see the man was big … and strong. She felt fear filling her stomach and surging upwards.

Coming out of the doorway, waving a friendly goodbye to the head chef of _Chez Jacques, _Rhys turned towards his van, contemplating ringing Jack when he finished his next delivery. Then he froze … for a second.

Adrenaline surged through his veins as he saw, and then interpreted the scene in front of him. _Gwen! _Without thinking, he yelled out in anger, feet flying towards the mugger who was trying desperately to drag Gwen's handbag away from her, while whispering threats in her ear.

"Get your bloody hands off my fiancé!" he screamed, his face red and eyes bulging like an enraged bull. The startled man hesitated … then Rhys was upon him and yanked him away from Gwen.

"Get out of here, sweetheart, I'll deal with this bastard!" he yelled at Gwen. Relief etched on her face, Gwen stumbled back to the pathway still shaking with fright, dragged out her phone and rang Andy. Just as she finished the call, giving details of what happened and where, Owen came out of the toilets. He took one look and Gwen's face and ran to her.

"What's wrong, Gwen? What's happened?" he asked her anxiously, waiting for her to get her breath back.

Then he heard the scuffle somewhere back in the trees and he turned towards it and moved to get a view of the action. He saw Rhys fighting with a man who was definitely _bigger _than him, looked _stronger _than him, but didn't seem to be the one on top of the situation.

Owen moved further into the alleyway and pulled out his gun. "That's enough now, break it up!" he demanded in a low voice, not wanting to attract people's attention to what was happening. By now, Gwen had recovered her wits enough to join Owen at his side, her large doe eyes wide with fright at the scene before her.

Both men halted and Rhys looked up, recognised Owen and nodded, saying, "This _bastard _was assaulting Gwen, so I had to stop him!" The other man was shocked at facing the business end of a gun, especially when he heard the safety catch flick off.

"I've rung Andy, sweetheart, he's on his way" Gwen answered as Rhys left the man who had become a statue in front of Owen, too scared to say anything, and took Gwen in his arms, squeezing her tight.

"Oh, sweetheart! Thank _God _I was here … I can't bear to think what would have happened if I hadn't been" he cried softly into Gwen's hair. She clung tightly and as reaction set in, tears flowed down her cheeks. They both ignored Owen as he harshly questioned the man, not lowering his gun for a moment … and they didn't hear him stutter how he'd just wanted a bit of cash.

As Gwen pulled tighter into Rhys' embrace, she wondered for the first time in a _long _time, why the hell she was chasing after Jack _bloody _Harkness, when she had her _own _hero … Rhys Williams! She pulled away from him to look up into his face … and saw amongst the fear and worry in his eyes, all the love he had in his heart for her. Gwen smiled at her fiancé … and her heart melted.

Soon PC Andy Davidson arrived and handcuffed the shaking offender. He wanted Gwen, Rhys and Owen to come with him down to the station to give their statements. All three protested, citing their jobs but promised they would give him statements now and arrange to come down and elaborate on them later. Andy wasn't happy but Gwen and Owen cited 'Torchwood', saying that in this instance, it included Rhys. Andy nodded reluctantly and went away muttering under his breath.

"I'll give you two a lift back to work … no, Gwen, I bloody insist!" Shaking her head in mock outrage, Gwen looked to Owen, who nodded in agreement. During the short drive back to the Millennium Centre, Owen noticed something different … _very different _… in Gwen's attitude to Rhys. This incident had _changed _her. Dramatically. She was now behaving like Rhys' fiancé … for real.

**Epilogue Time Rolls Back**

The young medic smiled to himself. While the two of them were reassuring themselves that they were both okay, Owen got out his mobile and rang Jack, hurriedly explaining what had happened. Jack said he would meet them up top.

The three of them were walking over towards the Water Tower, when Jack stepped down from the lift to meet them. After explanations all round, Jack turned to Rhys and asked him if he could get the afternoon off because he wanted to send Gwen home. Rhys agreed that was a good idea and made a quick call to work. After all … he was the Manager. Gwen said that they would stop back off at the station to give their statements and let them know Owen would be in later.

After Gwen and Rhys finally left, Jack and Owen made their way to the water tower and stepped onto the lift. Ianto came out of the kitchen with two steaming mugs of coffee … and a breathtaking smile for Jack that set even Owen's heart thumping. _Whoa! Teaboy really is quite gorgeous! If I wasn't a straight man, Jack Harkness, you'd have a rival!_

"Ianto! Board meeting in five minutes. Debriefing", Jack said to Ianto as he stepped off the lift, "and thanks for the coffee." The two of them got lost in each other's eyes, soppy looks on their faces for a few moments.

Jack took his mug from Ianto and Owen sneaked quietly away with his to Tosh's station. Tosh looked up as she heard footsteps behind her and grinned at the young medic as he made his way towards her, an expectant look on her face. Owen smirked back at her and then pulled an elegantly wrapped parcel from the paper bag he was holding.

"For you love. Reckon you deserve this" Owen smiled at her fondly as her beautiful brown eyes widened in delight. Nimble figures tore at the wrappings, then gasped at the black, velvet box within. Carefully opening the lid, a tiny gasp of wonder and surprise escaped Tosh's lips as she stared down at the beautiful gold pendant nestled in brilliant white satin.

"Owen! Oh … it's _beautiful! _I … I never expected anything like this!" she exclaimed breathlessly, carefully pulling it out of its casing to inspect more closely, the intricate designs etched in the golden love heart.

"Yeah, well … you deserved something special, love", he answered her breathlessly, lifting the chain from her fingers so he could place it on her neck, "and seeing as _obviously _everything went to plan here, you're _never _going to believe how well things went to plan with me!" With a cheeky smirk on his face, he quickly related to her everything that had happened while he was out with Gwen.

Toshiko smiled happily and stretching sideways to the small mirror she had pulled from her desk, she sighed happily, her eyes on the beautiful gold heart pressed against her throat, still utterly amazed that her lover had bought her such an _expensive _gift. _Thank you, Gwen. Who knows? Rhys might buy you something special as well … as a 'welcome back into my arms' gift. Maybe Jack will gift Ianto with something more than his … humph … ardent attention?_

She chuckled happily, rising from her seat to pull Owen into a searing kiss, sizzling with promise of sweet delights later, "Well, sweetheart, all in a day's work, isn't it? Besides … we both know that _something _had to be changed. Torchwood was just too … too _weird_, love, wasn't it? And who says only the _Doctor _can turn back time anyway?"


End file.
